


Remission of my Sins

by LongShorts



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Broken Sans, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Genocide, Genocide Route, Regret, Violence, harsh sans, injuries, reader takes frisk's role in the game, spoilers for genocide and pacifist route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongShorts/pseuds/LongShorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing Undertale one night you're suddenly transported into the game! - Sounds awesome right? Being able to meet all the characters yourself and make friends with them! Well it turns out you've been transported to the end of the genocide route right in the middle of the fight with Sans and he does not seem to want to make friends with you.<br/>However you're determined to set things straight and give yourself and him a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: If you think Undertale is more than a video game and hold it to be a morality test, this story is not for you - as it deals with the genocide route in both a heavy and lighthearted manner, so please don't take any of this seriously - while I love Undertale and its characters no one should be told to feel bad for following a route that is programmed into the game.  
> You (reader) take Frisk's role in the game, however you do not look like Frisk or share their name.  
> This is my first fan fiction ever, so if you want give me some feedback on how it is! Please don't hold back with criticism (hopefully constructive!) and feel free to point out spelling or grammatical errors as this has not been beta read. ^_^

This is a dream, this is a nightmare - so why can’t I wake up!?  
_Small jumps, come on, small and steady jumps,  - almost there, almost the-_

The pixelated blue heart turns red as it makes contact with a sliding bone and it soon shatters.  


“Dammit!” You exclaim angrily at your computer screen. And you had been _so damn close,_ too! _So close_ to beating Sans! How many times have you tried now? You don’t know….both you and the skeleton had stopped counting - it wouldn’t be a surprise though if you’re well up in your 30th - something try.   
  
“Sans, why won’t you just die!?” you groan annoyed as you tap the z-button quickly to skip over Asgore’s “Don’t give up n’ shit”-speech.   
You had wanted to try the Genocide run out of curiosity and excitement to fight Sans, but now that you’re here, at - you looked at your clock - 2 in the morning, it seems way less fun and exciting.   
What a joke. Sans was the reason you even wanted to try a genocide run in the first place! That sweet music, the heavy and kind of thought-provoking dialogue during the fight, and well, Sans just being a pure badass - all this sort of made up for the fact that you had to kill so many beloved characters along the way.   
…   
_I mean, in the end, it’s just a game right? 1’s and 0’s coded into a machine to process and show a series of pixelated images on your screen_. - Still you LOVED this game and its characters, you couldn’t deny it.

You sigh and glance at your clock again.You _really_ ought to go to bed…   


_J-just one more game though, just one_ \- the small voice in your head say.   
Tomorrow you will have lost the _feel and rhythm_ of the battle and you’d have to die several times over and over to regain it.   


You look back to your computer screen.   
Just one game won’t hu- _waitaminute_ , you have been so lost in your thoughts you haven’t noticed that the screen has been black for a while now. After the “game over”- screen you should start up in the sunlit hallway where you fight Sans. Why was it taking so long to load all of the sudden? Had your computer frozen? Shit it better not have! You have a paper due to monday! You lightly hit the side of the computer...but nothing happens. You hold down the escape-button to exit the game...but nothing happens. Suddenly the screen goes crazy and flashes all sorts of colors.

 

“Oh no, no no no- don’t you DARE die on me no-”

Before you can finish your sentence you shriek as you feel a sharp pain in your chest - like something is tightly gripping and tugging your heart. Your vision blurs and you tightly grab your desk to not lose balance.   
_A-Am I fainting?_ Exhaustion and hopelessness washes over you like a tidal wave and the pain in your chest intensifies. Your grip on the table loosen and you fall into the abyss of unconsciousness. That is you actually feel the motion of falling physically and it’s sickening to say the least. Endless falling, falling and falling…..until….

 

You hear something, a somehow familiar tune, a tune you associate with frustration and failure you can’t tell if it’s in your head or not. Along with it you hear a deep voice.  
  
“You cannot give up just yet (Name), stay determined!”

 

Soon the deep voice is followed by a higher voice, much higher - like a child’s.

 

“Stay determined (Name)! Remember why you’re here, remember why you’ve come so far!”  
Even though you have no idea what the voices are talking about, you do like the encouragements they’re giving you, like an overenthusiastic  family watching their child play in a football match.

“Remember who you are and what your goal is!” Jeez this is starting to turn into one of those sappy animes…

The deep voice is silent letting the child’s voice take over.

“Let nothing stand in the way of your goal! Let _no one_ stand in the way of your goal”   
...a short pause…   
“Even if it means….” suddenly the child’s voice is multiplied by at least a 100%. The same voice saying 100 things at once.   
“Killing them!” “Eliminate them!” “Delete them from this world!” “No one can be trusted”   
You scream as all the voices are making your ears hurt and you feel your head is about to explode.

 

“Stop, stop! Please be quiet!” You shout, but they never stop. - They continue screaming, talking about murder and laughing hysterically.

 

_This is a dream, this is a nightmare - so why can’t I wake up!?_

 

You try to cover your ears but you cannot move or even feel your body, as if you have no weight nor mass.  

 

Suddenly you have a visual. A kid with a green shirt and brown hair is in front of you.

 

“Show them what you can do (Name), show them what you can _be!_ ” the child somehow manages to say louder than all the other voices screaming in your ears

“A-a-are you the one doing this? Please make the voices stop!” You beg.

 

The child smiles.

“Why should _I_ listen to you, when _you_ won’t even listen to me?” It walks closer to you and you suddenly notices the bloody knife in its hand.

 

You try to stand up and run but after feeling like you have no body at all, you suddenly feel like your weight is multiplied by 10 and you can’t even get up.

 

“P-please don’t hurt me! I-I don’t know what’s going on!” You weep as the child gets closer and closer.

 

“Of course you don’t, you fool! That’s why I’m telling you WHAT to do!” After the last sentence is spoken the voices all join together to chant “Kill, Kill, Kill” over and over again.

 

You’re so scared. This nightmare is too real. You can’t wake up. All the voices makes it impossible for you to gather your thoughts and concentrate. You feel so helpless and weak. This is the kind of dream where you can't control what happens even if you tried...right?

 

You suddenly feel something between your fingers - you look down and see it’s a knife. Huh, maybe you COULD control this nightmare. You wipe away your tears. You can’t let a silly dream like this get the better of you, you are (your age) years old after all, that would just be embarrassing. You _are_ still in control of your own head and now it was time to face your fear. You look up at the child with a determined smile.   


“No…. You can’t tell me what to do, this is my nightmare, I’m in control and I’m saying it ends NOW” at the last word you lunge towards the child feeling weightless again. This child- no monster, no demon, WHATEVER it was, it is just a figment of your imagination and you can overcome it. You close your eyes and take a swing. All the voices stop and there is complete silence.

 

You did it….

You open your eyes but see that the child has easily dodged your attack.  
…. _no…._

 

“what? you think i'm just gonna stand there and take it?”

 

Wait what? That is not the same voice that came out of them just a moment ago. This voice is deeper more adult and….less insane. You look up to meet their eyes but you just see two black empty eye-sockets and a toothy grin.

 

_huh?_

 

Before you get the chance to process anything, your vision turns white you and feel a pain all over your body, a burning pain. So warm you swear you’re being fried alive. You open your mouth to scream but no sound escapes.

This is no nightmare...this pain was very real….

Suddenly the pain goes away and all you can feel is the coldness around you. You’re beginning to realize what is happening, and you’d never thought you’d say it but…

_Ah sweet release of death_

How can you think that? Well, anything that would end the torture of screaming voices and burning alive you will welcome with open arms. But… If you are dead...how come you are still…..well….here?

 

The same tune you heard a while ago plays again.

You flinch as you hear the menacing child-voice return. _Oh no…_

_“_ So you want to be in control, huh? Hehehe, alright, I’ll let you take the wheel for a little while and see what happens. This could be interesting _…”_ the voice fades out and you feel yourself starting to regain conciseness.

“W-who are you?!” You exclaim into the darkness.

 

Several seconds of silence passes until it answers.

 

“I am the sins crawling on your back”

 

In an instant you feel everything. Your aching back, your head spinning, your entire body weight against the hard cold floor, the subtle warmth the comforting sunrays brings to your face. You hear the distant sound of what you believed was, birds chirping.

 

With all your might you manage to open your eyes and see a ballet of blurred colors slowly taking form. Browns, yellows, oranges, - warm colors that quite frankly doesn’t really fit the rather cold room. As the weird shapes start to take form you can make out a doorframe and the pattern of the floor you’re lying on.   
_Where am I?_

This is certainly not your own room. And yet….a sense of familiarity is present.

You turn your head a bit, your cheek still rubbing against the stone floor. In front of you is a long hallway - pillars standing at each side perfectly equal only the windows and their light on the left side break the symmetry.

_Wait this is…. this looks just like….. the hall before you fight…._

You finally manage to pull yourself up on your knees and look around more.

There is a box in the corner. _No way._ Are you….. in the game of Undertale?

You stand up and head down the hall. _Maybe it’s just a room that closely resembles… If this was the game then..._ You look to the end of the hall as you continue walking. Then this is right before you meet Asgore and free everybody… You need to see what is on the other side, to confirm your theory- this is crazy maybe if you go through the barrier you come back to life, die or wake up from whatever weird limbo you are in right now. You choose not to think too much about what was happening as you feel like your fried brain needs a break. For now you just need to see what is at the end of the hallway. You get a small shock as a dark shadow abruptly appears before you from behind one of the pillars. It stands in front of you and you instantly recognize the figure.

 

“hmm. that expression…” He stops and looks puzzled “wow, that is a confused expression. surprised to see me? what’s wrong? did’ya think i’d give up after only 17 resets? buddy, you’re really underestimating me”

He closes his eye-sockets.

“But that’s good”

He opens them again to reveal empty holes.

“That means I have the element of surprise”

Before you can blink everything turns dark around you and you feel a recognizable tugging in your chest. You look down and a shining red heart is resting on top of your chest.

 

Finally after a long time you regain your shocked and cracking voice.   
“What the hell!?” Wise choice of words (Name).

Suddenly the heart on your chest weighs a ton and falls to the ground and pulls the rest of you with it as if it’s attached to you. A weird feeling fills you, an instinct, like you know what to do. And you do.

You quickly set off the ground and into the air as you watch hundreds of small bones emerge from the ground that would have stabbed you had you not jumped.  

You scream as the whole thing finally sinks in. You are indeed in Undertale, but you haven’t started from the ruins in the beginning of the game, you’re not gonna make lots of friends and get a happy ending - oh no, you’re at the end of the Genocide route and you’re fighting Sans.

...You _know_ you were gonna have a bad time..


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has no choice but to fight Sans and try to convince him of their innocence - But being at the end of the Genocide run Sans has a hard time believing them - or has he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this will be a very short chapter - I will try to make the next ones a bit longer however I am also working on another fan-fiction at the moment which is also taking some of my time.

  
  


Not a second after you finish your thought two huge animal-like skulls appear on either side of you charging up some sort of energy beam.

Quickly you dodge to the side and see them fire at each other. Had you not been completely scared shitless you would have given yourself a high five for that sick dodge. 

As you try to relocate Sans you’re met with yet another huge skull or Gaster Blaster as you remember they’re called. This time you don’t have time to move out of the way so instead you drop to the ground and duck under its attack. You can feel the heat of the beam on your back when you cover your head with your arms.You wimper trying to remember what comes next in the fight.  _ Oh yeah….  _ you look up and see a third pair of Gaster Blasters- these much bigger than the previous and they have already finished charging. The white beam goes straight through you and you scream till your voice is hoarse - it’s hot, it’s burning - no it’s SCOLDING. It ends and you drop to the ground like a burnt sack of potatoes. 

“Stop, stop stop” you try to shout but it comes out as a ghost of a whisper. 

The echo of footsteps draws closer and a pair of pink slippers with skeletal feet in them appears in your peripheral. You want to look up but everything hurts too much. You pathetically mutter out

“Don’t kill me, please don’t kill me-please”

 

“jeez kid, you’ve gotten way more vocal. i don’t think i’ve heard you mutter more than a few words in total ‘til now. s’all the beating finally gettin’ to ya? i hope so cause i’m getting real tired of seeing your ugly face!” Sans spits at you. 

His words hurt - but they don’t hurt a fraction of the physical pain present on your body.This was all wrong, you’ve never hurt anybody, you were unfairly flung into this situation by that child Chara who was the real murderer and now YOU are paying for their crimes. . You start to cry softly.  _ How could this happen? What had you done to deserve this!? You had to get Sans to see you were innocent! _

A small kick to your side snaps you out of your self-pity.

“oh put a cork in it will ya? ya think i’m gonna throw you a bone just because you act like a baby? don’t count on it ya dirty brother killer!” You’d never thought Sans could be so cruel - he seemed like such a chill dude, then again everything he loved had been taken from him. This made you cry even harder when you realize how difficult it would be to convince him you're not Chara.

You want to explain everything to him, to tell him how sorry you are even if you aren’t the murderer. You’ll do anything just to make him listen, you want to say so much but the pain throughout your body is simply too unbearable and all that escapes your trembling lips is :

 

“P-p-ple-please….it-it hurts so much” Like that wasn’t the whole point of him ATTACKING YOU, genius….

 

To your surprise his voice becomes soft and sorrowful as he says your name.

“don’t worry kid, i’ll put you out of your misery...”

 

“WAIT N-N-” your pleas are cut short by a sharp pain in your chest. You look down and see a bone piercing the red heart and you body underneath it. Your ears begin  to ring  and your mouth start filling up  with blood. Everything goes dark again. 

 

You can feel the life leaving your body and you don't  struggle - maybe this was the way you are supposed to die.It would be so much easier if you just give in and give up. Never see your family or friends again.  No it can’t…. you have to get out of here, you have to find a way to go home. You  _ have  _ to find a way to convince Sans of your innocence - even if it would take a million resets - you were not gonna end up dying in a some video game. You’ll do whatever it takes. 

The tune plays again and this time you know what it is- it’s the theme called determination

It cannot end now!   
(Name)!    
Stay determined….

  
  


You jerk up confused. A dream? No, you quickly abandon that idea when you find  yourself in the same sunlit hall as before. You had simply reset your death like in the game. You look down and see your body in a perfectly normal condition - no burn marks no bones going through it - the pain is gone as well. You sigh relieved and lay back down again.  _ I hope I’ll never experience that pain again….that was awful _ . You sob lightly at the memory- normally you weren’t a crybaby but all this is too much to take in. You're stuck in a game with no knowledge of how to get out, Sans is trying to kill you, you had just DIED multiple times. Even if you can't feel the pain anymore your body is still in shock from when Sans had stabbed you. Your heart beats loudly against your chest.  _ What am I gonna do now? Should I go back and see if there’s another way to leave? Or should I proceed and try to convince Sans that I mean no harm? - He won’t believe me. _

You stand up. ...And Sans would put you through it all again. Your stomach flip with just the thought of that insufferable pain. There was no point in going back through the city though- everyone was dead... You had- no Chara had killed them all. Plus if you went back that way you might run into Flowey, you shuddered thinking of the crazy flower.

Standing between the choice of Scylla or Charybdis you decide to head towards Sans. Maybe just  _ maybe _ you’re be able to convince him. He IS aware of the different timelines right?

With hesitant steps you go yet again through the long hallway until Sans steps in front of you, but this time he seems very  impatient. 

 

“let’s just get to the point.” he says simply. 

Yet again the room turn black and the red heart appear again over your chest.  _ This must be my soul _ . 

Sans stands in front of you with closed eyes.

 

“it’s a beautiful day outside. birds are singing. flowers a blooming.”

You know almost everything he will say. .

 

“on days like these kids like y-”

You don’t let him finish his sentence.

 

“No, please wait a minute!” you panic

He opens one of his eyes and looks confused. 

 

“what? need to tie your shoe or somethin’?”

 

“I-I want to talk!” you manage to stutter out. Sans’ smile fades a bit and he looks angrily into your eyes.

 

“if ya wanted to talk you should have done so a long time ago, kiddo...the fact that ya killed almost every monster tells me you prefer actions over words...” he says with no emotion in his voice.

 

“I haven’t killed anybody and I don’t want to kill you Sans!” your voice cracks and you   
can already feel the tears are on their way  _ again _ . 

He laughs mockingly so you can hear his teeth clacking against each other.

  
” hahaha, oooh really?” He glances down at your hand.

“so that thing in your hand is just for show, i suppose?”

Puzzled by his words you look down in your hand and see a sharp knife.  _ Had that always been there?!  _ You hadn’t noticed it at all.

Without thinking you toss the knife as far away from you and Sans as possible. You come up with an explanation you can’t prove is true but it’s all you have right now. 

“I’ve been possessed by someone who has made me murder all those poor monsters! They took control over my body and they were the one who has been attacking you up until now!” You decide not to mention anything about the resets as you can’t be sure how much he knows about them and the last thing you need right now was to make him think you’re insane. - Though he probably already did. 

He doesn’t respond to your explanation, he just stares at you for a few seconds.   
You can’t hold it in anymore - you’ll say anything to make him understand.

“I’m so sorry about Papyrus” your nose is running now too from all the sobbing. 

"But I was not the one who killed him! It was Chara- an evil spirit possessing me! I’d never hurt him myself!” from behind all your tears you see Sans. A  shadow from one of the pillars is cast over his face making it impossible to read. The room is back to its original state and no longer black…. Sans had stopped the fight.

“so all those horrible actions….w-wasn’t you?” Sans’ voice had gone from angry and threatening to small and quivering.

You don’t hesitate a second 

“Every word of it!” without thinking you run over and tightly hug him while crying into his jacket. “I’d never kill anyone, not you, not Papyrus, not Undyne - no one!”  Shit was this a bad idea? You hadn’t really been able to read his face when you had run over to him. But his voice sounded so genuine and full of hurt you couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. You push away your worry when you feel his arms hesitantly wrap around your shoulders. He is hugging you back. Relief washes over you. 

 

“buddy...pal….i-i believe you…” he softly whispers into your ear.  _ Yes...YES! _ It worked! He believes you!….now you just need a way to go back home - back to your family. For a moment you imagine you’re hugging them and you snuggle into their necks. Feeling something hard and stern hit your nose you are pulled out of your day dreaming and back into what’s really happening. You are hugging Sans….Sans….not only hugging him but you are snuggling into his neck...and he is whispering sweet comforting words into your ear. Your face turn a deep shade of red as you pull away just a bit to look up at him. He is smiling softly down at you. You had been so caught up in the memory of your parents you hadn’t heard what he’s been saying to you. Your blush become even deeper seeing his kind eyes looking down at you. 

“E-errmm, s-sorry I didn’t mean t-to-” you interrupt yourself with your own screams. For a third time you feel the piercing pain of being stabbed through your chest. You watch Sans’ smug smile as you are lifted slightly above him by the bones penetrating your body. He had tricked you. He had never believed a word you said….it had all been an act to let down your guard so he could get you at your most vulnerable…

 

“N-no...” your bloody mouth whispers before your mind slips back into the darkness again.

This time there is no encouraging words from Asgore about staying determined. Instead Sans’ voice can be heard.

 

“geeettttttt dunked on!!!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And as always criticism and spelling-error-corrections are much welcome!


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only thing you can do is to be patient and hope that Sans will understand, even if it means "fighting" him over and over again - but Sans is rather stubborn and does not give up so easily - nothing some good old bonding won't fix though!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but look at the bright side - this chapter is longer too~

“NO!” You sit up and find yourself once again by the end of the hallway. You clutch your chest and try to hold in the tears. _He killed you….just like THAT and h-he didn’t believe you!_ Your heart is still beating incredibly  fast from the shock. How could that _jackass_ kill you without a moment of hesitation? A new feeling slightly took over your fear - it was annoyance and frustration. Damn Sans… What are you supposed to do? How could you convince Sans that you’re not a genocidal murderer? Maybe...you can somehow sneak past him and into the castle? You mentally slap yourself for that stupid idea..it’s Sans we’re talking about here - he’d see you right away...But what other options do you have?

You stand up and look towards the end of the hall. Maybe if you sneak between those pillars... You slide along the right space between the wall and the tall column, you're almost at the door when you're  noticed by Sans.

“wow you’re THAT desperate to get past me kiddo?” he laughs

“I just don’t want to fight you!” You say looking away.  
“i’m sorry if i’m too difficult for your taste but that doesn’t mean i’ll let you go in there and kill asgore”

“I’m not gonna kill Asgo- I’m not gonna kill ANYONE, when will you get that through that THICK SKULL OF YOURS” You are getting real tired of explaining this to him over and over - you’re not quite sure if he forgets everything after every reset or if he’s just playing dumb toying with you trying to get you frustrated - it’s working. Knowing Sans, either could be true. You continue heading towards the door to the castle but a blue light catches you and flings you up in the air.

“how gullible do you think i am buddy?” He chuckles.

“ya really think refusing to fight me will change anything? ya sure chose a _bad time_ to suddenly be a pacifist - you should’ve started sparing sooner.” He moves his hand and you’re sent flying to the other end of the hallway almost back to where you started. You gasp when you land hard on the ground. You quickly move away from where you landed as you remember bones was going to emerge there and sure enough they do right after you have moved. -Heh, it is actually a good thing you had sucked so bad at Sans’ fight in the game - forcing you to remember all his moves by heart. You get up and look angrily at him.

“I didn’t _choose_ this. I literally just woke up in this hallway with no memory of this genocide you accuse me of. I have no idea where I am or what’s going on!” that was a straight up lie. You’re _perfectly_ aware of what is going on and where you are since you had played the game through. You just don’t know how or why you got “zapped” into it. Sans catches up on your lie rather quickly.

“oh really? boy, for someone who has no idea what’s going on you sure know a lot about all of my attacks.” he sends a row of bones your way and you dodge just in time to not get hit by them.

“almost like, you’ve battled me hundreds of times before.” he winks with a shit-eating grin.

 _He is right._ What now? you can’t exactly tell him he and all of this world is just a part of a videogame you are playing, then he’d really think you are a lunatic...OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He had you. You stare at him with an open mouth….stupid stupid STUPID, why didn’t you think of that back then!?

“T-There is a reason for t-that-” You feel the blue magic grab you soul again and crash you against the ceiling.

 _He won’t listen to you,_ no matter how hard you try. He is just too stubborn, you almost stop feeling sorry for him - how can he expect to get peace or a “happy ending” when he won’t take a break from trying to kill you, or heck just even letting you talk to him. You’re starting to get really pissed at this numbskull of a skeleton. The blue magic releases you and you know this means to get out of the way before incoming bones stab you. You move away from the ceiling and fall to the ground. As you look up you see Sans there with a Gaster Blaster by his side.

 

“burn in hell” That is all he says as he orders it to attack you.  
You manage to roll out of the way just in time. _This is bad._ He has stopped having pauses between his attacks, pauses you would have used to convince him not to kill you. But instead he is attacking you non-stop now, forcing you to constantly focus on dodging and not on what you should say to him. _Maybe if I weigh him out and he’s too tired to attack he’ll listen_...you think. Shit… that meant you’d have to dodge his attacks….for a loong time…. but at this point you were willing to do anything.

You take a deep breath and stand up to look at Sans.

“Alright Sans do your worst…. give me a bad time!” You immediately regret saying that as Sans doesn't hesitate to send 20 bones at you the second you finish the sentence.

 

10 minutes later

 

You're still dodging his attacks neatly and you can see the fight is beginning to wear on him. Somehow small sweat drops are glistening on his white skull and he's panting heavily. Right now you're at the part where he spares you and say that he believe what you’ve told him.

“come’ere, pal.” He opens his arms for you but you're not falling for that dirty trick again so you stay put. Seeing your expression he bursts out laughing.

“hehehe that annoyed expression, did i getcha?” He winks at you but you just frown. You are not quite sure but you have a theory that Sans has a vague knowledge of the different timelines and could “guess” pretty well what had happened in them- like how he knew he had killed you multiple times now. Yet he didn’t “remember” every little detail like actually what you had said to him before previous resets. You're also pretty sure he knows you have been trying to convince him before that you were innocent. He would reference it from time to time in his speeches to you before the battle sometimes before you had even said anything to him.

 

Now the real battle begins and you can already tell he’s stepping up his game. He starts to teleport you around the room and into situations where you barely have time to figure out what to do, like putting you in between two bones that are smashing together at high speeds.

You try to dodge but one of them makes contact with your left arm hard. Before you can think you hear a crack...

This time it’s not from one of the flying bones... You fall to the ground trying to deal with the pain just brought to your arm. You were _certain_ it was broken. You're picked up by magic and flung into a pillar. Before you can register anything everything goes dark and you hear the music...

“(Name) stay determined!”

NOOO you had been so close! Why WHY?!  When you had played the game at home continually dying to Sans was frustration - Here, him constantly killing you in real life was _enraging!_ You can feel you were almost at your limit. _Maybe it would be easier to just kill him and get it over with_. Wait no, that’d be a bit backwards, wouldn’t it? Still if this continues much longer...You wake up in the same orangey hallway you just died in. But something is different this time. You don't feel as relieved as before and you soon notice that you can still feel the pain in your arm. It's still broken. During the other resets no matter how much pain you were in the condition of your body had always felt fine after you had “reawaken”. So it comes as a terrifying shock to you when you feel you can still barely move your arm without it hurting. Maybe it’ll go away after the next reset - you know there’d be a couple more before you’d succeed.

 

_Several tries later_

 

You stumble yet again towards Sans panting and your body aching in pain despite having just reset. As it turns out certain injuries did not disappear when you died and reset which greatly concerns you.

“geez kid, you look horrible, did the past me getcha?” He grins amused. He'd always be happy to see you with an injury and your spirit closer and closer to breaking. He really hopes you’ll give up soon.

 

“alright kid, survive THIS and i’ll show you my special attack”

This is it, can you survive this you may be able to convince him of your innocence in his tired state.

 

\---

 

After having send a ring of Gaster Blasters at you he now tosses you back and forth with his magic. You make sure to turn mid air so your broken arm isn’t caught between you and the object you’re colliding with. You had been exceptionally lucky so far.   _Just a little more (Name), endure just a little more!_ You think as you’re crashing  into every possible surface, the floor, the pillars, the wall etc. there is. Between every crash you get a glimmer of Sans and you notice that his left eye is going crazy flashing blue and yellow.

 

Finally after being thrown particularly hard into a pillar you fall to the floor. Waiting for another throw you’re instead met with the sound of panting.

You look up at him to see sweat drops on his skull and his face twisted in a defeated expression. You are screaming with relief and joy inside your head but on the outside you probably look just as tired and beaten as he does.

 

“huff...puff...alright, that’s it.” he puts his hands up.

“it’s time for my special attack. are you ready?” _Oh, I am born ready…_

“here goes nothing” he looks down at you with a strained smile while his shoulders rise up and down from the heavy panting. Meanwhile you shakingly get up on your feet. Even though you survived his final attack he still did a great number on you. There I sn’t any part in your body that feels  good - your conscious included.

You want to start explaining this to him, as you’ve finally arrived at the opportunity you’ve worked so hard for - you j-just need a small break to catch your breath first. It couldn’t hurt... you knew he didn’t have any special attack to show you. You stand there looking at eachother for a good 3 minutes, the only thing breaking the silence are your breaths.

“yep, that’s right...it’s literally nothing. and it’s not gonna be anything. either.” he closes his eyes and laughs.

“i know what you’re trying to do kid… you pretend you’re all innocent so i’ll let my guard down giving you an opportunity to kill me. so i’ve decided…” Suddenly a giant bone emerges from the ground in front of you and continue to rise 3 meters up - you look around and see that other bones close together had done that same thing in a circle around you…like bars...in a cage…

“that i’m just gonna trap you here” the small lights in his eyes disappear

“until the end of time.” You try to protest but he cuts you off.

“capiche?” you sigh frustratedly at  his wicked grin. No matter what- NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO, he is ALWAYS one step ahead!  And no matter what you’d say he wouldn’t listen...it is hopeless - he is hopeless, you sink to your knees as you start to realize you’ll never get to go home, never see your family or friends again- you are stuck here - not just underground but...in this hallway - forever...You start to sob uncaring of Sans judging the sort of childish response. What would _he_ even do now? Just wait until you died of hunger? Speaking of which you find yourself pretty darn hungry and you pull out a sandwich from your backpack you discovered you had a few resets back. It’s shaped like a sword so you assume it’s the legendary hero-item from the game. You take a bite out of it and chew it for a bit- tears from your eyes roll down your cheeks and into your mouth making your meal taste salty - and let’s not even mention the runny nose. You probably looked so gross right now. Good news is the sandwich tastes like a perfectly normal sandwich with sausage though a bit plain but it instantly makes you feel better and some of the wounds around your body start to fade as a result of the healing sandwich. Your arm feels better too but it's still pretty messed up. You feel new energy flow through you - but it won’t be of much help when you’re stuck in this bone cage Sans made. You look up still with tears in your eyes and notice his are fixated on you. He’s panting and probably exhausted from the battle but he still looks at you focused. At first you think it’s to make sure you don’t try anything funny like escaping but when you look closer his eyes are more on the sandwich in your hand than on you. You stick your hand in your backpack and pull out another legendary hero sandwich and points it towards him. He looks away in defiance but you can’t help but give a weak smile when his stomach protests and tries to tell him to just accept the damn food. Wait, Sans has a stomach? - you shrug, _magic,_ you guess.

“nice try kid but i’m not going within stabbing-range” you frown at his words. _Freaking still?_ You’re growing impatient with this guy - He isn’t even making an effort to trust  you. You take out a small piece of cloth - probably the manly bandana judging from the poorly drawn abs on it- that also was in your backpack, place the sandwich on it and push it so it slides along the floor through the bone bars and over to his feet. He looks down at it surprised by your actions before he gazes up at you again with a softer look than before.

“C-Careful, I put some s-super dangerous explosives in it so you’ll b-blo-blow up the minute you take a bite - you shouldn’t t-trust me” your tears have disappeared and but your voice is still shaking and half gone from the crying so it doesn’t come out as sarcastically as you want it to. He rubs the back of his neck and takes the sandwich.

He takes a bite of it and makes a certain kind of smile you haven’t seen on him yet - it wasn’t strained and it wasn’t quite sincere either...it was… mischievous…

“i guess i’ll accept this sandwich… even if you are full of _baloney,_ kid” it takes you awhile to register that he just made a joke - not that you didn’t get the joke but…..after all that had happened the last thing you thought he’d do was joking - you really want to laugh at it to ease the tension but at the same time it seems a bit much so instead you smile warmly.

“Heh, good one….feeling better?” You really don’t need to ask as you can see he isn’t panting anymore and he looks way more relaxed.

“yeah…” he mumbles looking down at his half-eaten sandwich. You decide to be brave and crawl on your knees closer to the edge of your cage and closer to him.

“What can I say to make you believe me, Sans?” you ask softly almost a whisper.

“it ain’t a question about words kiddo, but a question about actions… and yours hadn’t really been trustworthy lately…” his face hardens again just as you’d grown to like it relaxed.

“Those were not my actions…” You mumble too tired to tell the whole Chara situation again.

Sans looks at you thoughtfully for a while before continuing...

“maybe not, but let me ask you this, what is it you want?” curiosity is present in his voice and you are just so happy he’s laying down the hard, angry face.

“I just want to go back home, without hurting anyone” You smile, finally you two are talking, finally he is listening to you - _you better not screw this up (Name)!_

“and how do you plan on escaping here?”

“Well through the barrier” You can’t be sure that the barrier would take you home and out of the game, but it is the best bet you have. You’d seen some sci-fi-movies where people would exit the game they were teleported into when they’ve won it. Though on a Genocide run in Undertale no one were really the winner. Your heart stops. What about Chara? You’d face them after Sans. How will you defeat _them?_ You don’t get to finish your thought as Sans interrupts them.

“you DO know the only way to pass through the barrier, right?”

Your blood runs cold. _Shit, that’s right...you’d had to kill Asgore. How could you forget that!?_

“Well I was thinking maybe Asri-” you stop yourself - oh right it was in the pacifist route that Asriel used the soul to break the barrier not this one. _Shit shit shit._

You look down ashamed for not thinking so far ahead.

“I’d figure something out…” you mumble very low but Sans still hears you in the quiet hallway.

“trust me kid, we monsters have spend decades trying to “figure something out” i’d like to see your take on it though.” Sans answers before finishing his sandwich bread crumbs around his feet. He was a messy eater, but at least the food doesn't go right through him. You wonder where the food he eats goes . In another situation you’d ask him so many questions about his past and his skeleton body. Sans was quite a mystery, a mystery you wish you could get some answers to. But now’s probably not the time to ask him how his body works. _‘Excuse me Sans I’ve been wondering, how do you skeletons take a shit?’_ You cringe at your own thoughts. Geez (Name) way to strip him of all dignity in your gross mind. He sat down and leaned against a pillar with his arms behind his skull the most relaxed you have seen him yet.

 

“plus, we’ve both got a skele-TON of time.”

He winks at you chuckling at his own pun. You don’t quite know if Sans was joking because he is more comfortable around you now or if it is just because that’s what he does no matter the situation- you really wish he was easier to read. He’d always wear a smug smile and you have only seen it wiped off his face a couple of times. You look up at him and start thinking - _how can it be so difficult to earn his trust?_ \- well okay, it’s obvious taking previous events Chara had caused into consideration but still - for all the fights with him you had been passive and patient careful not to say anything to offend him or to not appear threatening in any way. God, it sounded more like you were trying to train a kitten to come out of it’s travelling cage- not an adult skeleton-monster-thing.

 

You stop pondering and give into taking in the room again for a while. You had seen it countless times now, the orange walls the symmetrical pillars, the tiled stone floor your had bled out on so many times. A chill runs down your spine from the memory. Eugh, no don’t think about that. Even though you had walked and fought in this hallway so much it could make you sick, you find yourself discovering little things about it you hadn’t noticed before. Like how the distances between the pillars on each side were different. Each side was symmetrical but not consistent in its placement of pillars. You smile. Your cousin is studying to become and architect and they are fascinated with simplifying classical and gothic architecture- they’d _love_ this hallway. _What was their name again?_ wait… you can’t remember your own cousins name now!? You twist your face trying to remember really digging into the corners of your brain to recover the memory but their name is simply _gone from your mind._ Weird, maybe your brain really IS fried from all of this. You look around the room some more laying off the matter. The hallway is actually quite a mess you realize now. There are cracks in nearly every pillar and on the ceiling as well. You wince when you see all the holes on the floor from when Sans had smashed your body into it. - Chunks from the pillars were lying around the room. One pillar in particular is a mess - its top half lying on the floor. Thankfully it brothers could support the roof without it. You remember when you had hit that pillar….A single window is smashed from a bone that had crashed through it. Despite the fact that the fight had been long the light from the windows never changed color or faded. It can’t be sunlight seeing as you are underground. It must be light from a different source. You watch the dust swirling and dancing in the light - still chaotically moving from you and Sans’ fight. Having taken in the whole room your eyes finally rest on Sans in front of you a few meters away. He has closed his eyes and arms gently resting on his stomach. The light from the windows hit his skull making it almost appear golden and shining. It was actually quite beautiful and his peaceful look really suited him. Sans had been your favorite character in Undertale. He was funny, smart, chill and kinda complex - well the last was mostly apparent in the game if you had played the Genocide route - and here you were...ironically not really satisfied with your experience. You catch your head slumping over from tiredness and slap your cheeks to stay awake. _No falling asleep!_ You’ve gotten too far to just die from him killing you in your sleep! But you’re oh so tired and seeing him snoring away isn’t really helping either. Even though the floor is hard and cold you were so sleepy you could fall asleep on anything right now. Maybe...it wouldn’t hurt just to rest your eyes for a few minutes...Sans IS sleeping anyway so he won't  notice if you do too. As long as you’d wake up before him… You empty your backpack to make it more comfortable and rests your head on it. Not even five seconds go by and you already drift off to sleep.

Though you really shouldn’t have.

A child’s voice you haven’t heard for a while now appears in your head. It speaks painfully slow.

 

“How disappointing...You’ve shown that _mercy_ really is a waste of time _._ _Anyway I’ll be taking over again now…_

Goodbye (Name)” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go downhill

The voices are back and they’re all laughing and mocking you. You hold your ears but you know it won’t shut them out. You regain conciseness in the sense that you can feel the cold stone floor underneath your body but no matter how much you try you can't open your eyes nor move an inch. You can merely lie there hoping for something to happen. And something does. Your body rolls onto its side and sit up without your mind’s consent. 

“Haha, aww who ever said you were in control?” Chara’s voice remains in your head despite the fact that you're no longer asleep. You start to piece together that it is Chara controlling your body like a marionette. They have also been so kind as to not make you open your eyes and so you have no idea what is going on but you assume you’re still caged in the hallway with Sans. You can only imagine what he’s thinking right now seeing you walk around with your eyes closed. You don’t quite know if it’s a good idea to call for his help. Will he help you or kill you on the spot? You could barely gather your thoughts though as the voices get louder and louder and your grip on your body weaker and weaker. Thankfully you still have a bit so you throw yourself into the bone bars of the cage in a vain attempt to knock Chara out of your body somehow. It doesn’t work and once again your body moves without your permission. Chara directs your right hand down to grab something on the ground. You still can’t see but it feels like the handle of the knife. Your arm swings it violently up and down, left and right trying to slice something that isn’t there. You gain control of your left and Chara-free hand and use it to grab your knife-wielding hand in Chara’s possession - doing your best to make it stop its frantic movements. Unfortunately for you the arm you have control over is the broken arm so it hurts immensely when you move it and it's so weak and powerless...like you. Suddenly your hand points the knife towards the exposed heart still beating on your chest and Chara says.

“How stubborn! Your mind is stronger than I had originally thought...But don’t get your hopes up. Right after a reset the mind tends to be easier to overtake. Say goodnight friend!”

Your broken left hand is still holding the traitorous right one trying to keep it away from your vulnerable soul but the pressure put on it increases and if you could move your face, it would scrunch up in pain and you’d scream like you'd never scream before.The strain on your broken arm and the resulting pain of it is overwhelming. The mind is easier to manipulate right after a reset? So if you let Chara kill you now….it would be over . Well you don't exactly know what would happen to you if Chara took over but it couldn't be anything good. Maybe you won’t ever go through the barrier and get home, never see your parents again. Feeling the stakes rise the adrenaline in your body gets pumped to your left hand that’s holding the other hand in place. Unfortunately it also pumps adrenaline out to the murderous hand and with Chara’s help it’s stronger. You can feel the tip of the knife prick at the edge of your heart. Your resisting hand trembles and it can’t hold much longer….. it’s giving in….  
Before you can embrace death you feel a shock through your hand and the knife gets flung out of it. You hear it falling on the ground clanging as it hits. All of Chara’s resisting is gone and you can move every part of your body again opening your eyes as soon as possible. You hold your broken arm and try to deal with the pain until it settles and you can look around the room. Everything is like it was before you fell asleep. You’re inside the cage in the hallway. But Sans is gone. You slowly move your gaze in the direction the energy blast that had slapped the knife out of your hand had come from and finally spot said skeleton. He’s only a few meters away and inside the cage with you looking beyond pissed.   
“S-Saan-”  
You never get to finish as he (quite out of character) lunges into your gut and tackles you into the ground where he gets on top of you and wraps his skeleton hands around your neck squeezing hard. You try to think about how weird this is considering his normal attacks like Gaster Blasters or even the stabbing bones would be much more efficient in killing you off which you assume he’s trying to do - he's probably confused and startled seeing you suddenly pull out your knife and swinging it around like a lunatic. As he squeezes harder your airway is cut and you can’t afford to think about such unimportant matters right now. Your mind and body is screaming- SURVIVE SURVIVE - he had killed you plenty of times before but this time you aren’t sure you’d be …..well….you…. when you resetted. And so you struggle extra hard to make him let go of your neck. Your hands scratch and pull at his to no difference whatsoever.You look up into his eyes and see that both his light-pupils have disappeared to a sight truly frightening to say the least.  
“Sa-saaaa-saaaaa” being choked you can’t say anything audible and you realize you can’t talk your way out of this. As your body loses more and more air it realizes the situations it’s in and yet again it pumps adrenaline around. Your hand tries to grab something - anything, his jacket, his arms, his skull, the floor….and it brushes against an object on the floor...the knife…

With more reflex than thought you grab the knife and hold it firmly. Darkness start to creep into the sides of your vision and you know you’re about to lose consciousness and die. And if you died...Chara would… Panicking your survival instinct take over and your hand moves forward.   
Sans’ grip around your neck loosens and his eyes go wide. His smile falters and he slowly looks down and your eyes follow his down to his chest where the knife is buried deep in his jacket right between two ribs underneath and where his heart would be. He gets off you. His eyes shifting between you and the knife with shock. He stumbles back, grabs the knife handle and pulls it out of his ripcage. Your mind is too much of a mess to even comprehend what just happened...you stabbed him….you killed Sans....   
His face goes from shocked to sad with a strained smile.  
“ ...so... guess that's it, huh?” You still look at him with open mouth and slightly shaking your head. This couldn’t happen. Sans ignores your expression and closes his eye-sockets.  
“just... don't say i didn't warn you.” You slowly walk towards him opening your arms. He looks down at them but his face doesn't change.  
“nah pal, think i’ll pass on the ‘i’m sorry i killed you and everyone you loved’- hug” he takes a few steps back to keep some distance between you and himself - it breaks your heart.  
“i'm going to grillby's to meet up with papyrus” he turns around and walks towards the door you start out at in the hallway. Halfway there he turns around.  
“see ya, sicko” he disappears in the shadow of the door.  
With tears in your eyes you sprint towards the door he was just in while you whisper “self-defense, self-defense, it was self-defense” over and over again.   
You reach the door but can’t see Sans anywhere, maybe he had taken a shortcut someplace to die alone in peace, away from you, you murderous- you stop your thoughts, Now’s not the time for self-loathing…. As you walk forward into the dark hallway you feel you step on something soft that gives away under your feet. You look down and see a rather oddly placed pile of dust. You stare for a moment before your stomach flip and you feel like throwing up. Oh God, no! You run back into the stone hallway and crouch down beside the closest pillar. Your body gives a jerk and your stomach tightens to get its contents out. You throw up your hero sandwich right there on the floor in the hallway. You are surprised by how much seeing the dust affects you - it’s so different from how humans die yet still… such a horrible sight. The thought of him JUST being there talking to you a few seconds ago seems unreal. After you’re done vomiting you look around the room for your knife. You’ve killed Sans, you’ve screwed up, you need to reset, right NOW. You stroll around the room for a long time but you can’t find the knife anywhere - it didn’t make sense you just had it when you stabbed Sa- Your stomach tightens and you choose not to think about what just happened. It didn’t matter after you had reset nothing would matter, you’d get another chance. But if you couldn’t find the knife… You snapped out of your thoughts when some of your hair tickles your cheek lifted by a gentle breeze. Wait...a breeze? You look in the direction the breeze had come from and notice the window with the broken glass. A dark thought enters your mind. You could jump. You want to abandon the thought but your mind keeps going. It’s fast and painless...better than a knife even. You slowly start to walk towards the window tears forming your eyes yet again - you are surprised as to how much fluid you must have in your body to keep being able to cry so much - one would think you had run low by now. Despite dying so many times now it never got any less scary - plus you had never died by your own hand. You sweep away some of the broken pieces of glass so you can step onto the windowsill. You grab the metal bars that used to separate the now broken glass and you look down. Definitely a lethal fall. You let the cool air hit you as you look over the monster city. Everyone is gone, not a monster to be seen - only the sad gray buildings and towers. You look down again and gulp. That uh, is really a long way down. No, (Name) don’t have second thoughts now! Don’t you realize what you’ve done!? You killed Sans, the one you had worked so hard to convince? You’ve died a million times before, this won’t be any different. Just take a deep breath and jump and you’ll be back in the hallway with Sans before long. You take a step forward, your heart is beating out of your chest - ironically after actually being pulled out of it multiple times when you had fought Sans. You close your eyes and get ready to take the final step ending this horrible timeline. But a small cowardly voice in your head stops you. Don’t do it (Name)! If you reset, Chara will be able to overtake your body easily remember? You open your eyes wide and stop your actions. If Chara comes back they will probably torture Sans and give him a worse death than this - it’s crueler to reset and let him experience death again - than to let him stay dead. This voice in your head…..is right….It’s horrible that Sans is dead but...he was also holding you back from going home… you couldn’t convince him and you won’t ever be able to convince him...so maybe this is what’s best for you…  
You look down again at the city...Please (Name) just continue into the throneroom, this may be your only chance to get home! You jump from the window onto the hallway floor. Dammit… It’s true...this may be your only chance...It is selfish to leave the underground like this - but you HAVE to be selfish if you want to go home right? You don’t want to be in this hellish place anymore - where skeletons are trying to kill you and crazy children are possessing your body. You just want to go home! Lay in your bed or snuggle into your parents’ embrace - God how you missed them. Heck you even missed your bedroom - h-how did it look again? Gah, how come you couldn’t remember!? It’s hard to tell how long you’ve been in the game as you didn’t exactly have a clock and the resets messed up your sense of time passing but at least over a day was a safe bet. You walk towards the door to the throne room. You enter a beautiful garden with golden flowers spewed over the grass. First time you see grass in a while. You swear you even hear birds chirping - this is the closest thing to the surface the underground can offer you assume. You still close your eyes and enjoy the moment. You reopen them and see Asgore standing in the middle of the flower field with his back turned towards you. You cough to get his attention and he spins around.   
“...Huh?” As you suspect his voice is the same as the one that tells you to stay determined when you die. Weird how he had encourage you to keep moving knowing that it would result in his death - if he knew. This time though you had no intention of killing him. Even as you stand here before Asgore you still have no idea how you are gonna get back - you just know you won’t kill him - you won’t kill anyone anymore.   
“You must be the one the flower just warned me about” He says. Wait.. flower? oh right Flowey! Flowey is also in this scene and he...he...oh no...You lunge towards Asgore to get him away from Flowey  
“ASGORE LOOK OUT-” You scream but he draws back further away from you frightened. He must have interpreted your warning as an attack. His voice tries to keep some kind of calm tone but you can hear the fear behind it.   
“Now, now. T-there’s no need to f-fight. Why not settle this over a nice cup of tea?” He slowly backs away from you further as you try to approach him.   
“Asgore, listen to me you mustn’t believe the flower, it’s evil it will kill you!” You throw you hands up to show you are unarmed and harmless. Before Asgore can reply however a ring of pellets surrounds him and strikes him. He drops to his knees with a shocked expression holding his chest. No.   
His body grows stiff and from the top of his horns he starts to turn to dust all the way down to his feet. The dust blows away and a tiny white soul is left quivering. It all happens so fast you barely had any time to react but now you finally get your legs moving and you run over to his floating soul to grab it. You realize halfway there that it’s already too late to save him - but the selfish part of you takes over again and you remember you need a boss-monster’s soul to pass the barrier. You reach your hands out to gently grab the little fragile thing when one final pellet appears and hits the soul breaking it into pieces right between your fingers. You stand there unmoving for a moment. Your last hope of escaping….gone… You don’t feel sad, you don’t feel puzzled, you don’t feel scared….instead you feel angry...you feel….murderous…

 

In front of you a flower emerges from the ground - Flowey….it’s tiny high-pitched voice are like knives in your ear.   
“See? I never betrayed you!” It says with a nervous grin. You hated that grin...it was 10 times worse than Sans’  
“It was all a trick, see? I was waiting to kill him for you!” His voice was quivering with fear - he thought he had done you a favor killing Asgore - He was oh so wrong…  
“After all it’s me your best friend” Even if you had wished to kill Asgore - Flowey had destroyed his soul right in front of your eyes - making it impossible for you to escape the barrier now. All your hard work - all the hours you had spent fighting Sans…...wasted.   
You look from the ground up to the flower and you must have a dangerous look in your eyes cause he starts to shiver when his eyes meet yours.  
“I’m helpful, I can be useful to you.” He starts speaking faster tripping over his own words.  
“I promise I won’t get in your way!”....Flowey the flower is scared of you...how amusing...considering he has been trying to kill you from the very start. He is the murderer not you - he is probably working with Chara...wanting to trap you here forever - making your life miserable. He killed your only way out….he’d pay for that…You clutch the knife in your right hand. - Huh? You thought you had lost it…..How was it in your hand now? It seemed to appear whenever it was convenient - you don’t complain. You slowly start to walk towards Flowey - knife in hand.   
“I c-can h-help…” Flowey is the bad guy of the game and you are the hero. You get closer.  
“I-I can…” Flowey doesn’t have a soul, he were never really alive to begin with…Closer  
“I c-c-can” Flowey have killed hundreds of monsters before and would continue to kill - he deserves punishment... You are finally standing right in front of him now.  
His voice changes from the high-pitched god annoying voice to a child’s voice, a young boy’s voice.  
“Please don’t kill me!” Flowey is a murderer and a horrible monster - no one will even miss him. You lift your knife-wielding arm up above your head ready to slash down into the flower. 

 

You see the flowers face change from fearful to confused when you bury the knife into your own heart instead of slashing him. Darkness quickly engulfs your vision as you embrace death like an old friend like you have done so many times before. You hear the determination-theme play again and for the first time it fills you with relief and comfort knowing you’ve escaped this horrible world... for now. And then you hear the voice that has haunted your head for so long.

“Well, well, well, aren’t you a noble little human? Practically offering your body for me to possess?” 

You feel youself move before you have a visual of your surroundings. A crazy dream would be that you wake up in your bed all this just a nightmare but you know that's too good to be true. Besides you feel your body moving without your mind telling it to… Chara had definitely repossessed it. Your eyes are opened and finally get a glance of the room you're in. It’s the hallway of course… Not how you left it though. All the pillars are intact and there's no broken windows - no fight has taken place here...yet. Your body moves forward down the hallway and you realize this will be like a cinema for you. You can't control or influence anything that's happening - you only get to watch passively as Chara murders everyone yet again.   
Halfway down the hallway your body stops when a figure steps in front of it. It's Sans and to be honest you've never been happier to see him. If you have had control over your eyes you'd be crying tears of joy - but instead you greet Sans with a devious smile and crazed wide eyes. A true murderer’s welcome.  
Sans looks at you surprised at first. He had yet to meet Chara and thus he hadn’t seen you with this face before - meaning he had been expecting your usual sad but sane expression and not this abomination. It made you kind of happy that he had somehow across timelines held onto the memory of you trying to do the right thing and not mercilessly killing him. He could see the difference between when you had control of your body and when Chara had. Unfortunately for the both of you that time of mercy was over. Chara would never even consider sparing him.  
“that expression that you're wearing…” he says.  
…  
“well, i won't grace it with a description”   
Your body goes into a fighting position. Oh dear God here we go with all the pain again.   
He looks at you with that familiar grin  
“ I must admit though i didn't think ya would fight me again. i guess you really ARE a sicko.”   
Dammit couldn’t he see this was Chara and not you? Would he now think that you killed him and came back to do it a second time? If there had ever been any chance of him trusting you - it had just died.   
“ready?” Sans says but you can hear how he has already given up. Please don't give up, Sans… I will find a way to save us both from this Hell.  
You feel the ends of your mouth curl up into a smile against your will and your grip on the knife tighten.   
Sans magic takes ahold of your soul, lifts it up before smashing it back into the ground. Shit it is as you had feared- while you cannot control your body’s movement you can still perfectly feel pain through it. Dear lord just kill me now.  
You body sloppily gets up and jumps before the bones underneath can reach it. Somehow though it's not prepared for the following wave of bones Sans summons despite it being the same move he always starts out with. You're hit again and again with the bones until two Gaster Blasters appear and gruesomely disintegrates your body with their beam.

You wake up in the hall again. Weird. No “game over” music or encouraging speech from Asgore? Just straight to the another round of pain and agony? Greeeeat…  
You hear a frustrated sigh echo in your head. Was that Chara?   
Your body moves before you can think about it and the fight starts yet again.  
This time your possessed body barely makes it past Sans’ first attack. It swings the knife frantically towards him but he easily dodges it. A new wave of bones comes your way, both from above and below. Your body tries to make small jumps so it's placed perfectly in between the bones below and above it but fails miserably and is hit by the majority of them. 

As a reward you feel the pain of Chara’s inability to avoid Sans’ attacks. This was very odd, did your body forget how to dodge them? Or was it Chara that simply did not know how? When you had been in control you had moved almost on instinct and known what to do from your time playing the game and of course also on the countless times you had died and had to reset. Since Chara never had fought Sans on their own and without you...it made sense they were so poor at avoiding his bone strikes.   
“you're getting sloppier…” You hear Sans say and your body answers with a manic grunt and an aggressive thrust of the knife towards him that he once again eludes with no problem.  
“what's wrong bucko? violence wearing ya out? I suggest this wonderful little thing I discovered called -giving up and staying dead- hehehe”  
Sans sends a row of blue bones towards you and you're surprised to find your body stupidly tries to jump over them instead of staying still so they won't harm it. It seems Chara have no experience battling Sans…  
Every single one hits and you're soon send back to the black abyss alone with Chara’s groans of irritation and mumbled curses.   
Your eyes open and you're in the same hallway. If you ever got out of this hell you would never EVER want to see any hallway again.  
This time your body is killed by the very first Gaster blaster Sans even summons.

“I think you’re supposed to AVOID his attacks… Just a thought though..” You tell Chara in the darkness between each reset. The darkness you had chosen to call “death”, but really it was more like limbo between life and death because you'd always come back to life hadn't you? To that damn hallway.  
Despite the darkness you can picture Chara’s irritated expression from the sheer noises they make - from angrily mumbling to hoarsely screaming sometimes when they really screwed up dodging attacks. At one point you swear you even heard some hair being pulled out.  
“Shut up you freak. I'll make my next death extra painful just so you can pay for mocking me!!” They reply.

After a few dozen resets of Chara dying to Sans over and over you can tell they’re at their limit. Not ready to give up. Oh no, their determination made sure that them ever giving up was an impossibility but maybe they'd be ready to take drastic measures in order to proceed in the battle. However these deaths have also taken their toll on you physically and mentally. You try to act cool and smooth to appear in control towards Chara but you're desperate to make them try another approach to Sans. You don't know how many more stabbing bones or burning lasers you can take. In the end though it didn't matter how much you could take… Cause you'd be stuck in this loop forever if you didn’t do anything. Heck you reached your limit a long time ago but was still forced to continue this torture. 

 

When the darkness comes you confront Chara.  
“That expression… You look frustrated about something” - you quote Sans. You shouldn't, you really shouldn't but you can't help but wallow in Chara's failures. Up until now you had seen them as a flawless killer machine always in control but this proved to you that you had something Chara didn't and that was the skills to survive the fight with Sans… Maybe you could use this to your advantage…

“Say… Let’s make a deal…” You say trying to sound calm.  
Chara looks up at you with crazed eyes.  
“I'm listening…”

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably continue this depending on how well it's received so if you like it please tell me, so I know someone is reading this ^_^


End file.
